Mi bella Afrodita
by Choko-cho
Summary: Tras ser obligado a contraer matrimonio con Hefesto, Afrodita decide seguir con su deber de hacer sucumbir a los varones al placer carnal, encontrando en otro Dios el placer y amor que no puede sentir por su marido. #AtsuTodo #JyushiTodo #TodosxTodomatsu


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad; le perteneces a Fujio Akatsuka, pero eso ya todos lo saben.

 **Advertencias:** AU griego. Yaoi. M-preg (en su momento). Atsushi hecho un adefecio. Todos le dan a Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu yandere.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fanfic está inspirado en los modelos oficiales de deidades griegas de Osomatsu-san. Historia basada en hechos históricos reales descritos en la mitología griega.

Los personajes representan las deidades designadas en el arte oficial:

Osomatsu como Zeus, Karamatsu como Poseidón, Choromatsu como Hermes, Ichimatsu como Hades, Jyushimatsu como Ares y Todomatsu como Afrodita. Y un extra en la historia es Atsushi como Hefesto.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

No sabía cómo había terminado así. Atrapado bajo un manto de material desconocido, inquebrantable; en el lecho que solía compartir con su marido, quien lo veía desde el otro lado de la habitación, acompañado de cuatro de los grandes Olímpicos quienes lo miraban sorpendidos, a él y a su amante, Ares, el dios de la guerra.

Si bien, todos estaban enterdados que Afrodita tenía una interminable lista de amantes, con quienes tenía sus encuentros pasionales muy a menudo, y que incluso les había dado hijos a unos cuantos, para Hefesto, Dios del fuego y la fragua, fue difícil ver a su amado esposo con otro hombre, compartiendo el lugar donde solían demostrar su pasión cada que Todomatsu lo deseaba.

A pesar de tener un marido que le forjara cuanta joya necesitara, Afrodita era infeliz, pues Zeus, el mayor de los Olímpicos, le había obligado a casarse, por miedo a que llevara a una guerra entre los demás Dioses por la obtención de su cuerpo y pasión.

-¿¡Pero qué creen que hacen!? ¡No puedo creer que los rumores sean ciertos, Todomatsu! ¡Tú y tu amante, revólcandose en nuestra casa! ¡En nuestra cama!- eufórico, Hefesto atacaba a su marido, pensando que quizá con eso, sufriría de vergüenza al ser atrapado en el acto, y peor aún, siendo observado por más de uno.

-¿Qué pretendes, Atsushi? ¿Que te pida perdón por el adulterio que he cometido?- Hefesto calló, esperando.- Bien sabías la vida que llevaba antes de que Osomatsu te dejara desposarme. Soy Afrodita, el Dios del amor pasional, del deseo, de la reproducción; llevo a los humanos y a los Dioses a cometer el dulce pecado del amor; hago que cada varón me desee con tan solo una mirada.

Todos, de alguna manera, se esperaban que Todomatsu hablara de su puesto como dios del amor. Zeus y Hades sonreían con diversión ante la expresión que Hefesto mantenía en su rostro. Poseidón y Hermes solo podían observar y callar, pues si se molestaba demasiado a Hefesto, podía llegar a ser incluso peor que el mismísimo Ares.

-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? Yo te doy joyas al por mayor, te complazco en la cama cuantas veces deseas. ¿¡Por qué arruinas nuestra felicidad acostándote con _él_!?- Hefesto estaba fuera de sí. Su rostro, deforme por naturaleza, se contrajo en una mueca llena de ira, de odio, de decepción por la escena que protagonizaban él, su esposo y...

Su vista se posó en aquel intruso que aún yacía en su lecho; en la cama que fue testigo de los infinitas muestras de su leal amor a Afrodita, la cama donde juró cuidar y proteger su tan deseado cuerpo de seres de mal corazón; la cama donde Afrodita aseguró amarlo hasta que el Olimpo pereciera, junto con todos los Dioses que habitaban allí.

Aquel sujeto, de rostro serio y cuerpo fornido; de cabellos negros y piel dorada, había permanecido callado desde que se les vio descubiertos, a él y a su cómplice, en pleno intento de fornicar. Y Hefesto enloqueció aún más. _¿Cómo pudo haberme engañado con alguien como él? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?,_ pensó con dolor.

Él era un Dios al igual que Hefesto, ¿pero qué tenía para darle?

Hefesto tenía un gran reconocimiento como Dios del fuego, de la fragua; de la herrería. Podía fabricar para él joyería de la mejor calidad, le llenaba de lujos, de amor, le complacía en todas las maneras posibles para una deidad como él. Tenía una casa hermosa y enorme solo para los dos; le vestía con ropas preciosas fabricadas con la seda más valiosa y fina de todo el Olimpo.

¿Y qué tenía Jyushimatsu para ofrecerle?

Él era Ares, el Dios de la guerra y destrucción. No tenía un hogar fijo que ofrecer, pues se pasaba sus días en las guerras, apoyando a unos, matando a otros. Sus propios hijos pasaban sus vidas junto a él en las guerras que los humanos desataban para ganar tierras y riquezas. Ares ayudaba a conquistar tierras humanas ajenas, así como conquistaba mundanas y procreaba con ellas.

Ares solo le era fiel a su sentido de destrucción y a su sed de conquista.

En cambio Atsushi, él solo tenía ojos para Afrodita. Era su Dios supremo; lo adoraba incluso más que al poderoso Zeus. Su amor y lealtad la dedicaba sólo a él.

\- ¿Felicidad, dices?- la delicada voz de su marido lo sacó de la marea de pensamientos en la que se estaba ahogando lentamente.- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Nadie es feliz a tu lado, Hefesto, ni tu propia madre, Hera, es feliz de tu existencia.- La voz de Todomatsu estaba cargada con el más amargo resentimiento. En su delicado y afeminado rostro, una sonrisa cínica se formó; sus ojos irradiaban odio y tristeza incomprensibles para los espectadores.

Cada Dios en la habitación permaneció en silencio. Zeus y Hades, quienes reían de Hefesto por ver su plan de dejar en vergüenza a su marido fracasar, quedaron perplejos por las palabras que salían de esos aterciopelados labios. Poseidón y Hermes, los Dioses más estoícos del Olimpo, reflejaron en sus rostros la sorpresa y el dolor que esas palabras ocasionaron, aunque su destino no fueran sus oídos ni sus corazones.

Ares sonreía por la desdicha que aquel adefecio que se proclamaba Dios sufría en esos momentos.

Y es que Ares era uno de los pocos que realmente sabía porqué Hefesto había tenido la fortuna de desposar a una de las deidades más deseadas por cada varón: mundano y Dios por igual.

* * *

Qué decir... Este fanfic nació de un momento a otro mientras revisaba un Log JyushiTodo en Pixiv. Las imágenes eran tan bellas que inesperadamente me llegó la inspiración para escribir (siendo que me tardo meses en idear una buena trama, la cual no empiezo ni a redactar). Ver a Todomatsu como Afrodita (la cual era muy loquilla 1313), me hizo pensar que quería verlo metido en la cama de todos sus hermanos. Así que me puse a investigar como loca, y di con la verdad de que a casi todos les dio hijos, exceptuando a Zeus y Hades. Y eso me dio bastante inspiración xD

Como dije en un principio, la historia estará basada en hechos históricos griegos reales; así que será como una clase de historia. Solo que con más homosexuales de los que se mencionan originalmente. (?)

Respecto al capítulo, pues, no tengo mucho que decir. Solo es el prólogo. Todavía queda una larga historia por abarcar, partiendo por el origen de mi amado Afrodita. *corazón lésbico*

En fin... Espero esta cosa funcione, ya que las actualizaciones dependerán de ello. (?)

Si llegaste hasta acá, te agradezco que leyeras mi homúnculo literario, hecho a base de lechita de Zeus. 1313 *corazón súper gay*.


End file.
